


RWBY-AU

by LucasMR



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasMR/pseuds/LucasMR
Summary: When Ruby fights Roman saving the old owner of 'from dust till dawn' she meets a mysterious girl with black hair and and a black bow on top. After hearing the police Ruby goes back to the shop to be stopped by the owner before leaving and he gives her a special dust to show his gratitude. What makes this dust so different? How does it affect her relationship with the girl she has barely just met? Will it affect others in the future?





	1. Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is just a quick note to let you guys know that I also have this story in wattpad and that RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. I only own the plot

*yawn* ‘OMG this is so boring’ I thought as class went on. For those who don’t know me, my name is Ruby Rose and you can say that I’m some sort of genius. School is so easy for me I feel like sleeping, but I don’t I’m a good star student. “RUBY ROSE PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE! MISS RUBY ROSE PLEASE HEAD TO THE OFFICE!”. The principal called for me through the speaker, and I stand from my seat and walk out of class and down the hallway. I knock on the door and hear a soft come in from the headmaster. I step in and he greets me with a smile.

“Please take a seat,” he says and signals with his hand. He looks for some papers and organize them before looking back at me “I noticed that in class you seemed to be rather bored so I decided, with permission from your father and uncle, to put you ahead a year or two. It wouldn’t be that hard considering you're our star student, what do you say?”

I jumped out of my seat with one of the biggest smiles I have ever had and jumping up and down I replied “OH MY GOD!!, YES!! YES!! YES!!” I heard the headmaster chuckle and told me that I could go home. ‘OMG! Best day ever!’.

I got home and no one was there so I went to downtown Vale to walk and think. I put on my headset to listen to music while I checked a magazine in a dust store. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find a guy that told me he was robbing me. I kicked he’s and his partners ass only one guy was left he had a white coat and was running of. I catch up to him thanks to my semblance and cornered him in an alley. I was about to knock him out when a mysterious girl in black beat me to it.

“Where did you come from?” I ask pointing at her with Crescent Rose.

“Aren’t you a little too young to have a weapon like that?” She asked and I swear I blushed just from hearing her voice. As if her beauty wasn’t enough her voice was the sweetest melody I’ve ever heard. Let me describe her so you can get a catch of the beauty in front of me. Long, wavy black hair with a black bow on top, creamy white skin, gorgeous golden eyes, nice set of tits but my sister is still a little bigger, but even better than my sister, a great and perfectly round ass. Yes I can be perverted, just because everyone else think I’m innocent doesn’t mean I really am.

“What kind of question is that? It’s not like you’re that much older than me, and you haven’t answered my question,” I reply and like 5 seconds from it I start hearing sirens getting closer signaling the police.

“Come with me to a nearby cafe and I’ll answer your questions. You’re paying though, I did help you with that guy, it’s the least you can do,” She said and walked past me. I turn and see her walking out the alley, her hips moving from side to side. I gulp and pull a little on the collar of my shirt.

“For your information I didn’t ask for help, I could’ve handled that myself, but I guess I do owe you that one just give me a second,” I went back inside the store and took the magazine I was eying and payed for it.

“Wait a second young one,” said the old man that owns the store. “Come over here,” he motioned with his hand to go back to the counter. He fetched for something under the counter and put it on top it was a box. He open it and turn it for me to see. It was a heart shaped piece of dust. I look from the box to the man, and from him to the box. “I want you to have this as thanks for saving my store, the legend says that this dust glows when you’re close to the one you're meant to be with for the rest of your life. It also says that if you give it to that person and they accept it, but you guys can't have kids it will create a miracle to make it possible,”.

I look at it and smile “Thank you,” I say and take it. I look at it while I walk out the store and it suddenly started glowing like he said it would. I look up to see the girl in black that helped me with the guy in the alley and my cheeks turned crimson red. I quickly close the box and put it in the puckett in my jacket.

“I thought something might have happened to you. I was about to go in there and look for you. What took you so long?” she says and keeps walking and I start jogging to catch up to her.

“I’m sorry, I was checking a magazine before everything started so I just went in to try finding it and buy it. Also the owner of the store gave me something in exchange for helping him with the robbers,” I say walking besides her and she turns her head and looks at me in question, but lets it go.

“We’re here,” she says and I turn to look at a small cafe. We go in and sit down in silence.

“Who are you?” I ask and she looks at me then sighs and leans back.

“My name is Blake Belladonna, what is yours?” she asks and looks at me. Curiosity clear in her eyes.

“I’m Ruby Rose, nice to meet you,” I say and smile. She blushed a little but before I could say anything else a waitress stepped by and asked for our orders.

We’ve been talking for about an hour or so, getting to know each other and making jokes and stuff. We get out of the cafe and keep walking through the streets until we get to a small apartment. I’m guessing it’s hers. She motions for me to come in and I walk in with her. We walk to the living room and sit on the couch and we keep talking.

“What did the owner of the store give you?” she asked and looked at me with her eyes full of curiosity and wonder. I take the box from my puckett and show it to her. She takes it and opens it to see the heart glowing brightly.  
I hug her from behind wrapping my arms around her waist, she tenses a little but then relaxes and I put my chin on her shoulder. “He told me that the dust would glow every time that I’m close to the person I’m meant to be with for the rest of my life,” I tell her and her eyes widen. “Do you want it? He said that if whoever it was accepted it no matter what the problem was it would make a miracle so that future little us could happen,” I continue.

She turns around facing me and sits on my lap. I still have my arms around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. She then pulls me into a really passionate kiss and I return it with eagerness. “Thank you,” she said once we separated with a smile on her face and one of my own as well. She touched the heart and it started to glow more. The heart started levitating and then two hearts appeared instead of one. The first heart glowed red and the other glowed black. The red one went through her chest and the black one went through mine. I started feeling tingly in between my legs and something growing. My pantis felt tight and there was a weird sensation that I couldn’t put my finger on. Whatever it was that grew I think Blake felt it because she looked down.

Her eyes widen… a lot and it made me nervous, but I got even more nervous when she looked back up with a blush completely covering her cheeks and a nervous stare of her own. I hesitate before drifting my eyes down… there was a pretty big bulge in my pants. A sweat dropped from my forehead ‘The myth was true! Like completely real!’ I look up with somewhat a scared look in my eyes… I open my mouth to say something, but I get cut off by Blake kissing me with immense passion and love.

I kiss her back with the same amount of love and passion as a thanks for demonstrating me she still wanted to be with me. The kiss started to get heated… really heated, and my new extra body part started pulsing. I sneaked my hands around her hips and moved them a little bit lower and took hold of her perfectly firm and round ass. She moaned into my mouth and I started lowering her until she was laying in her back. I was supporting myself with my arms and my waist was between her legs.

She breaks the kiss panting and I move to start kissing along her neck. I kiss at the corner connecting her shoulder and began a trail of kisses up to her ear and bit on the top of it to then go a little bit down and suck on her earlobe. She let out a moan and I blow some air on her ear. I hear her moan again and I smirk.

“Do you want me to continue?” I ask and move one of my hands up her inner thighs. I feel her shudder and my smirk grows some more. “I can stop if you think we’re going to fast, I don’t have a problem with it,” I continue and move to kiss her neck some more. I see a trail of hickeys that I left on her neck earlier and move to leave more on the other side of her neck.

“P-please… ahhh… continue…” she said, her blush increasing and her bow twitching yet again. I took a hold of one of its ends and pull to reveal a pair of adorable cat ears. She blushed even more and looked at me with a sad expression. She probably thinks I’m going to leave her. I kiss her right cat ear, showing her that I don’t care and go down living more hickies down her neck.

“Ahhh… R-Ruby… nghh… wait…” I stop and look at her in the eyes with immense love.

“Yes?” I ask as I rub her cheek with my right hand and my left hand is resting on her hip.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I thought you would hate me if you knew,” she said and a rough tier went down her cheek. I kiss it away and then kiss her on the lips with all the love and passion I could gather.

“I would never do that, even if we weren’t meant to be. I always thought it’s horrible how people treat faunus just because a few are trouble makers. I would accept you as you are because you’re an amazing person,” I said and smiled down at her and she smiled back. She looked down and then back up at me, she sat up and took my hand dragging me with her to another room, that I could only guess it was her bedroom. She turns and kisses me roughly and keeps dragging me with her till we reach the bed.

We separate from the kiss and she took of her shirt. I follow and take my shirt off as well. I grab her hand and spin her around so her back is facing me and I take hold of her pants and pull them down. She turn again and kicks her pants off. I push her gently on the bed and hover on top of her. Now in the same position we were in the couch I look at her, her adorable cat ears, her mesmerizing ember eyes, her beautiful and firm breasts confined in her black bra, her toned stomach, and her milky hips.

“Beautiful,” I whisper but thanks to her faunus heritage she heard me and blushed. She looked away with small smile on her face and I lean into her and start kissing her cleavage. I move my arms to her back and unclasp her bra. I threw it somewhere in the room and savagely assaulted her breasts. I don’t know what came over me I just thought of her and making her mine. She moaned loudly and arched her back as if asking for more. I move my mouth from one of her delicious looking nipples and kissed her roughly. She moaned into the kiss and I could feel her hands working on my pants.

She unhooked my belt and unzipped my pants. We separate from the kiss and she pulls my pants and pantis down. I hear her gasp loudly at the sight, I look down and really don’t blame her. There stood, what in my mental calculations looked like a 9 inch in length and 6 or so inches around, dick.

I look at her she reaches down and touches it giving little strokes. I gasp at the sensation of her soft hand on my new appendage and shudder in pleasure.

“Does it feel good?” she asked and I smile at her lining in.

“Yes it does,” I whisper in her ear and sucked a little on her earlobe getting a moan from her. She turned her head and kissed me roughly ‘I guess she likes it like that’ I thought and moved down to kiss her shoulder and to test my theory I bit on it.

“AAHHHHHH!” she moaned… no screamed in pleasure. She blushed, probably embarrassed that I discovered her little kink, and arched her back a little bit more. I moved my hands downwards to the edge of her pantis and pulled them off roughly.

“So you like it when I play rough with you, huh, I guess that I’ll just shove my whole cock inside you, would you like that?” I whispered in her ear and rub my dick in her drenched slit which got wetter when I finished my little dirty talk.

“Ahhhh…” she just moaned not able to do anything more but wiggle a little to find better friction. I keep going down and to her breasts. She moans more and holds my head in place. I suck harder on her left nipple and her moans increased.

I moved my hips away from hers and positioned so the tip of my dick was aligned with her slit. Without warning I bit her nipple so she would let go of my head, she did, I kissed her roughly full on the lips and shoved my whole thing in her. I felt something block my way but it broke easily. ‘Most be her hymen’.

I grinned “I’m surprised someone that has such kinks would still be a virgin”, she blushed and looked away as to hide it but I saw it all too well. I kissed her cheek going down to her neck to her collarbone and to her breasts. She turns and looks at me, and I smile and kiss her lips.

She moans desperately into the kiss and thrusts her hips upward. I got the message and started moving in and out. She moaned, wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips keeping me there. I started to thrust more roughly and pulled her up with me into a sitting position.

I was sitting at the edge of the bet thrusting up and she was sitting on me, her boobs bouncing in front of my face and thrusting down every time I thrusted up. She went down roughly and her tits jiggled in such way that I couldn't resist any more and grabbed her left one, massaging it and teasing the nipple and suking on the nipple of the right one.

She moaned louder and I stood up slamming her to the nearest wall and thrusting faster and harder. We moaned at the same time me for the tightness of her pussy and her for roughness of my thrust. She scratch my back in pleasure from the lower part almost to my neck and I moaned at the feeling. It didn’t hurt that much, I got more pleasure than pain from it but I’m not sure if it is because of the adrenalin of the moment or because I might like the pain.

We are a sweating mess of limbs and moans by now but I don’t think there is a single grain of me that really cares.  
“AHHH… Ru-Ru-RUBY!… I’M GOING TO… CUUUM!!…” she basicly yells and I groan because her walls just tighten even more around my meat.

“Nnnng… me too… ahhh” I say and we cum together.

*** A few days later***

“Ohhh, I can’t believe my baby sister skipped two years and now is going to go to Beacon with me!” my sister Yang says giving little jumps and crushing me into a hug.

We got at the entrance and I stop and look around. “Are you looking for someone or are you drinking in the sight?” asked Yang which caused me to look at her and punch her in the arm.

“Shut up, of course I’m drin…” I didn’t finish because Yang fell on someone’s stuff. I tried not to laugh when the owner, which looked like a rich girl, started giving Yang a lesson about dust. “I’m sorry it was my fault. I guess I punched her too hard.” I said with a little sorry smile.

“Aren’t you too young to be here at Beacon?” she asked eyeing me a little curious.

“Yeah but I skipped two years so here I am, I’m Ruby and this is my sister Yang” I say presenting us to the girl “What's your name?”

The girl looked at us like if we came from another planet “What do you mean?”

Now we looked at her weird, we looked at each other then back at her. “Weiss Schnee, heiress to the dust industry Schnee,” said a strange voice from behind… well strange for the other two not strange for me.

All three of us look behind me, “Finally some recognition,” said Weiss.

“The same company that is hated for ‘racism’ against faunes and has questionable business partners,” Blake continued with a smile and I laughed.

“Why you…” Weiss started but didn’t say anything else.

“Hey” I say.

“Hey” she answers. “I was looking for you”

“Wait you know each other?” asked Yang with a smile and eyeing Blake up and down, clearly interested in taking her to bed.

“Disgusting,” mumbled Weiss noticing Yang's look.  
I smiled ignoring her question “Yeah I figured since you weren’t at the front when we got here” I answered Blake who pulled me in a tight hug.

“Not my fault I missed you too much” Blake said and pulled away a little to smash our lips together. I kissed back eagerly and she moaned into the kiss.

I had to try so hard not to laugh at Weiss’s and Yang’s reaction. Weiss had her eyes the size of dinner plates and a huge blush covering her cheeks. Yang blushed some, her jaw almost reached the floor and her shoulders slumped.

When we separated Blake was panting a little and her arms were over my shoulders and around my neck. I have no idea when but she had jumped on me and her legs were wrapped around my hips.

I was holding her up with my hands on her butt and she slid down but my hand didn’t live it’s place as to say ‘this is mine, only I can touch’. “So presentations, Yang this is my girlfriend Blake. Blake this is my sister Yang,” I say pointing at them with my hand.

“Damn, Ruby hit better than my whole history in her first try,” said Yang more proud than disappointed really. She gave me a high-five and we did our secret hand sign. Then they shook hands started talking I looked at Weiss and she looked at me then turned her head to the side.

“You coming or what?” I said and Yang and Blake look back at her with a smile.

“I guess I could tag along” she answered and kept walking with us.

At the end of the next day we all got in the same team. Blake and Yang are partners just like me and Weiss, and together we form the most badass team in the world.

Team RWBY…


	2. Enabler

*yawn* ‘I’m so tired’ I thought and stretched in my seat. It’s been a week since we’ve been a team. We already did a whole team mission and it went fantastic. Today Weiss and Blake are going to be out for a mission of their own, which I don’t like because that means that I won’t get some ‘if you know what I mean’ *smirk*

*bell rings**everyone gets up and leaves*

“What were you smirking at during class there?” asked Yang once she catched up with me.

“Oh, nothing just a memory,” I replied and my smirk returned slightly bigger.

“I don’t wanna know about it do I?” she asked with a sigh.

“Nope,” I said popping the ‘p’. We went to the dining hall and eat dinner with teams JNPR, CFVY and SSSN.

“Hey Ruby, do you mind training with me today? It’s been awhile since we last trained together,” said Yang looking at me. I swallow the cookie I had in my mouth and saw the rest of the guys looking at me a little pale.

‘Seriously Yang can be a little too rough when training with others,’ I think and smile at her, “Sure what time sis?” I answer her and she grins.

“After here sound good to you?” she asked me still grinning because that meant she didn’t have to try holding back.

“Sure I’ll just go and change my clothes,” I said and stood up to go to the dorm. Once there I striped out of my clothe and went to my closet. I opened to closet door and took some jeans and a t-shirt out, when I heard the click of the door opening. Yang emerged from the hallway and came in.

“Hey Rubes are you d-” she didn’t finish because she noticed I was still in my underwear. I just look at her and she starts looking down, like if she’s checking me out. Her eyes widen and I follow her eyes to see that she is staring at the huge bulge in my boxer briefs. “Ruby, what is that?”

“Right I never told you about it did I?” I say to myself and look at her. She looks shocked and waits for me to elaborate. “I have a dick,” I state like if it were completely normal.

So wait that is real?” she asks pointing at my bulge and I nod my head up and down. “No way I don’t believe you, I mean how is that possible?” she asks and I laugh a little at my sisters blushing face. I mean really, my sister so outgoing and daring embarrassed. Now that is a sight you don’t see everyday and I was enjoying it maybe a little too much.

“Well to tell you the truth I’m not even sure myself,” I say and look at her with a little smirk, that she passes out as just a small smile, appears in my face. “As for you not believing me there’s nothing I can do about it really. On less that you think you know of a way for me to prove you that it’s real,” I finish saying and she blushes more as she thinks.

Yang starts walking towards me after locking the door and wraps her arms around my shoulders, “I think I might know how,” she says in a husky and sexy whisper.

“Really? How?” I ask with a similar tone already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

“Asking you to use it on me,” she answered pulling me to a heated kiss and I put my hands on her waist. I start moving my hands up her stomach and take her shirt off in one swift movement. “My, my. My little sister has picked up some skills is that what you do with Blake on your spare time?” she asks and chuckles a little.

“Not really like this. Blake likes it more… rough” I say squishing her butt some. She moaned and I kiss her neck down to her collarbone, while unclasping her yellow lace bra letting her huge boobs fall in a jiggling motion. I lick my lips eyeing her tits in a hungry predatory manner that makes her shiver.

I start pushing her with me towards Blake's bed, while attacking her breasts with my mouth and hands. Yang moans out loud and falls on the bed with me on top. I take off the rest of our clothes and look at her straight in the eye. “Are you sure about this?” I ask and then continue, “I mean I don’t want to just take your virginity, I’ll understand if you want to save for the one you l- …”

“Ruby,” she interrupts my rambling “you’re my sister and I do love you so it’s fine” Yang continued and I just look at her then smile a little at her. I lean in and kiss her sweetly when I feel a burning sensation in my chest.

A bright light emerged from it and the black heart of dust was floating between us. It made a second heart this one was yellow and then a third one that was red. The red one went through Yang’s chest and the black one went back to mine with the yellow one following after it.

“What was that?” asked Yang with a confused look.

“That is how I got my dick and Blake and I got together. The legend of that dust says that it will shine when the person you’re meant to be with is close by and it makes a miracle for them to be able to have kids if the case is that they can’t. The heart started shining when Blake was near me so I told her about it and gave it to her. She took it and then it did the same thing as just now but just two instead of three and as you might think the black heart is Blake's, the red one is me and the yellow must be you.” I say looking at her the whole time.

“So we’re meant to be?” she asked a little hesitant.

“I don’t know, maybe. But I’m also meant to be with Blake. Do you think that it’s a weird situation or that I am in fact meant to be with more than one person?” I asked with a small smile. ‘If I’m meant to be with more than one person that could even mean more than just Yang and Blake’ I think smirking on my mind.

“I don’t know but I think that if you are meant to be with more than one person even outside of Blake and me that will open doors to threesomes, foursomes and maybe even a huge orgy” she said grinning.

“You want me to invite you if I get one don’t you” I say with a knowing smirk.

“Maybe,” she answers with a wink. I smirk and started massaging her breasts.

“I’ll think about it,” I answered in a whisper close to her ear gaining a slight shiver from her and start nipping at her earlobe gaining a moan. She wraps her arms around my neck and I start kissing down hers and down to her collarbone to then resume my treatment on her breasts. I move my right hand lower barely brushing over her flat stomach and down to her already damp folds, rubbing them and coating my fingers with her juices, “You’re so wet Yang is it because you fantasised of doing this with your sister before? Or because of the thought of the huge orgy?”

“AHHH!,” she moans louder and I feel her get even wetter. ‘I guess she has a thing for dirty talk’ I think and start to pull my fingers away from her when she didn’t answer.

“Not gonna answer my question?” I ask with my fingers away from her honey pot and she bucks her hips as if to look for them.

“W-why did y-you s-stop?” she asks in a very unlike-Yang whine.

“You didn’t answer my question,” I say back smirking down at her.

“B-both, now would you keep going,” she says whining more and slightly louder. I put my hand back in place but don’t move it and press my other arm on her hips so she wouldn’t move to seek friction.

“Mmmm, how long have you been fantasising about me?” I say looking straight into her eyes with my predatory look and she whines more.

“Ruby, p-please,” she says and I growl.

“Just answer,” I growl at her making her whine louder and feel her get even wetter if it’s even possible.

“S-since you presented me to B-Blake, I couldn’t stop thinking of how good in bed you must be with the way you make out with her,” she answers looking straight at me and stuttering a little. I look at her smirking and she shivers. She moans when I insert a finger in her slit and start pumping it in and out of her.

“I guess that I should give you a little something since you obeyed and answered honestly,” I whisper against her collarbone and left some hickeys on her breasts, continuing down her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton and darted my tongue in it for a split second, until I got to her pussy which was damp with arousal.

I gave it a long, slow, teasing, tentative and experimental lick from the base of her slit to her clit. She moaned and squirmed a little, wiggling her hips for better friction. I put my mouth on her clit and start sucking hard on it. I nibble it a little, give it a kiss and plug my tongue into her. She screams in ecstasy as I continue my ministrations. I wiggle my tongue inside her, taking note of when her volume and moaning increased, and soon enough I was hitting all her g-spots expertly.

“R-Ru-by… I’m… AHH!” she tried to say but she came squirting in my mouth. I swallow her lemon flavored juices and lick around her folds cleaning whatever I didn’t catch. I move up her body, her chest moving up and down as she is panting, trying to regain her breath. She looks at me and puts her arms around my neck, pulling me into a love filled kiss.

“Did I do a good job?” I ask, a little nervous, once I noticed she recovered some of her breath.

“You were wonderful, it makes me wonder how many times you eat out the pussy cat,” she says chuckling a little at the end.

“Actually that was my first time ever eating out someone,” I answered with a smirk, “But I’m glad you enjoyed it,” I continue and she just stares at me with wide eyes.

“Bullshit I think that is the fastest that I’ve ever cum, considering how much I masturbate,” she answers and I just chuckle at how blunt she revealed that.

“I guess I’m just good at it,” I respond starting to rub my dick with her lower lips coating it with her juices.

“Y-you can say… ngh!… that again,” she says as I start aligning the tip with her entrance, and look at her straight in the eye. She nods her head up and down signaling me to continue, and I push against her entrance getting the tip in her. I start pushing into her tight pussy until I feel a barrier and start moving out till the tip barely stay inside, kiss her hard and then give one powerful thrust forward breaking her hymen.

She screamed in pain into my mouth and I caress her cheek with my hand cleaning her tears with my thumb. I pull away from the kiss once she stopped screaming and kiss one last tear away. Looking into her eyes as she pants heavily, our foreheads connected and slightly sweaty.  
“You okay?” I ask her and she looks up at me in the eye.

“Yeah just getting used to your huge meat, but you can move now,” she said with a small smirk and wraps her arms around my neck. I nod and start pulling out and then back in again slowly as to not hurt her too much. “Ahhh, fu-fuck,” she gets out as I start picking up speed and grab one of her breasts. I started sucking on one of her breasts and playing with the other, while thrusting in and out of her at a moderate speed. Her moans escalating in both volume and frequency.

“Harder, ngh… faster,” she said but I decided to tease her and didn’t do as she told me. To tease her even more I grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, secured them above her head and stopped my ministrations on her breasts. She whined and squirmed a little, I could tell that, even with the little that I’ve done to her till now, it was making her go insane. I smirked down at her ‘I’m so making her beg for it’ I thought and slowed down a little bit. “Ruby, please”.

‘There it is,’ “Please what?” I say smirking.

“Please just fuck me already,” she whispers.

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” I say leaning in a little, avoiding her lips as she tries to kiss me.

“PLEASE MISTRESS JUST FUCK ME ALREADY,” she yells taking me by surprise with the ‘mistress’. ‘She’s the submissive type huh,’ I think smirking.

“Is that what you want?” I ask with what I’m sure is a devilish look.

“Yes,” she answers whimpering and obviously wishing I didn’t catch the word, but to her bad luck I did.

“Yes WHAT?” I say giving one hard thrust into her, making her moan and then whine.

“YES MISTRESS” she says and I stop thrusting completely, letting go of her wrists and sitting up.

“Convince me to do so. Convince me to fuck your brains out,” I tell her and she looks at me dead in the eye before moving. She positions herself and now was on her knees, her face on her hands over the pillow, ass up and looking at me over her shoulder.

“Please fuck my brains out mistress,” she said giving me such a great view of her ass and pussy.

“Well, how can I refuse to that?” I said giving her ass a little spank only living a slight pink mark where my hand touched. She moaned from the spank and wiggled her ass in desperation. I grab her ass for stability and shove myself to the base inside her, making her scream in pleasure.

I start thrusting in and out of her at a fast rate and she keeps screaming into the pillow. The pillow barely muffling her moans and the bed squeaking because of the movement.

“Fuck, mistress, your cock feels so good… FASTER,” she said between moans, grunts and whines. I smirk at her, I know she can see my devilish look, and start pounding her as fast as I can without using my semblance. I stayed with that speed until Yang broke begging for me to go faster and my devilish look reappeared.

I activated my semblance and started pounding her at incredible speed. She got into a state of constant orgasm, one after another. I could tell her mind was blank with the lost and distant look in her eyes and her barely caring to hold back anymore, like she didn’t care who heard her or what would they think of her.

I was getting close to my climax and with a bite on her shoulder and one last powerful thrust I came. She had one last powerful orgasm screaming my name and squirted on my thighs and the bed, before passing out with a content smile, her tongue out of her mouth and her eyes rolled at the back of her head. I fell beside her panting hard, trying to catch my breath and once I did, I started cleaning up. Starting with her and myself, then washing the sheets and lastly the rest of the room which was full with rose petals do to my semblance. When I finished I went to cuddle and get some more rest with Yand.

* * * *

Blake and Weiss got back from their mission two days later. Weiss went straight to the dorm looking really tired and I took the chance that she was leaving and Yang was in the gym to talk with Blake, so I pulled her to an area where there was no one and kissed her passionately and with all my love for her.

“Wow, missed me that much?” asked Blake pulling me in a hug and I hug back.

“Yeah and more,” I say peking her neck and she blushes, “I have something to tell you but you have to promise to listen without interrupting me and not to get mad,”

She looks at me curiously before chuckling and pulling me to a bench for us to sit.

“Ok, what got you nervous and makes you think that I would get mad? I mean is not like you cheated on me or anything,” said Blake humorously.

“...”

“...”

*sigh* “I kind of did” I say looking down, my eyes closed tight and my palms sweaty.

“Kind of? What do you mean ‘kind of’?” she asked looking at me with a frown.

“We were meant to be just like you and me,” I explained and her frown deepened.

“When we were about to do it the black heart that got in my chest on our first time came out and created two more another red that got into her chest and a yellow one that got in my chest with the black one,” I say and she looks at me with surprise but then relaxed a little.

“So I have to share, can you at least tell me who it is,” she asked making me surprised at how easy she took it.

“Am- well- you see- the thing is-” I kept stumbling over my words making her chuckle and tell me to take a breath. “It’s… Yang” I finally say and her eyes widen.

“You are meant to be… in a romantic relationship… with your sister” she said making pauses to make sure she got it right. “And… you had… sex… with her”

“Yes,” I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

“That is strangely hot,” she said and I immediately stopped with my neck and look at her like she just grew another head. She chuckled at the look I was giving her “this opens opportunities to threesomes and if you are meant to be with other people outside of us it could open opportunities to even more, like foursomes or a huge orgy,”

I look at her hard and then just crack up laughing my ass of. Now she is giving me the weird look. “Yang said the exact same thing,” I finally managed to say between my laughter and Blake joined me as well. After that we started walking to the dorms and we crossed paths with Yang who gave Blake a nervous look. Blake just chuckled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry we’ll schedule a threesome later,” said Blake to Yang, which made her laugh and we continue our way to the dorms.


	3. Team RWBY

*yawn* ‘why can’t I go with them?’ It’s been about a week since me and Yang had sex, Blake and Yang went to downtown Vale to discuss a date for our threesome and banned me from the discussion. They literally told Weiss to babysit me so that I don’t go following them. So here I am curled in my bed wondering what they could possibly arrange for it and filling my mind with dirty thoughts, until I got a boner. I look down to see Weiss doing work so I decide to go to the bathroom and get out of bed, I try to be quiet not wanting to disturb her and for her to look around and see me with a most likely noticeable bulge in my pants.

I start tip toeing to the bathroom until she sighs and I froze and look at her, to see her rubbing her temples and take it like she’s tired, so I keep going.

“You know that I noticed your attempt to creep out right?” she said and I look back to see her still working and not bothering to look at me.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” I reply and start walking normally towards it.

“Then why were you tip toeing to it?” she asked her voice showing a little bit of irritation.

“Because I didn’t want to disturb you since you were working on something,” I explain still walking slowly to the bathroom until I hear her drop her pencil and stand up.

“You’re not jumping of the window Ruby. 1: this is a fifth floor and 2: Blake and Yang told me not to leave you alone,” she said while walking towards me and stopping when I was at arm reach.

“I’m just going to the bathroom geez, don’t make such a fuss about it,” I say and start walking again but she grabbed me by the hood of my cloak and started pulling me away.

“I’m not buying it, you can’t fool me Ruby,” she said and made me sit in her bed. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly, with a scowl on her face, giving me a view of her small but definitely firm tits.

“But I’m not lying,” I say and look away from the tempting view blushing slightly.

“Right and you are not looking at me because I caught you and don’t want me to see through your lie and you are definitely not blushing because of the embarrassment of getting caught,” she said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. ‘Ok, I’m getting tired of this. I’m just going to be honest and see what happens’ I think devilishly.

“Actually I looked away and blushed because, since you’re leaning towards me I can see your tits,” I say looking her straight in the eye and she blushed and looked down to confirm that I was right. She blushed more and was going to look back at me but stopped and started looking directly at something, without blinking. I followed her gaze and then it dawned on me she was looking at the bulge in my pants, “now do you see why I wanted to go to the bathroom so badly?”

“Wait are you implying that, that thing is real?” she asked pointing at it and I just moved my head up and down in confirmation, “does Yang know about it?” again I confirm it moving my head, “does Blake know about it?” I do it again, “have you ever… used it before?”

“Are you asking if I’ve had sex or if I’ve masturbated before?” I ask bluntly, not sure what she meant by it, making her blush even more.

“B-both,” she answers avoiding eye contact and I just smirk at how cute she looks embarrassed.

“Yeah I’ve done both,” I said and chuckle a little as her blush deepened.

“With who?” she asked and the irritation in her voice makes me suspect that she might be slightly jealous.

“Yang and Blake, why?” I say and ask eyeing her weirdly and she just stares at me with widen eyes.

“You’ve had sex with your sister?” she asked and I already know where she is going at with this. The question is, do I just say yes? Or do I tell her about the dust? I go for the later since she is a heiress to a company that sells dust so I doubt she won’t know about this dust.

“Yeah remember when I was telling you guys how I met Blake? Well when I went back inside the store the old man gave me this dust, that according to a legend, it was supposed to glow when you’re close to the person you’re meant to be. Long story short when I gave it to Blake it started floating and it separated into two one black and one red, the red one went through her chest and into her heart while the black one went to mine. But then when I kissed Yang, one of those days when you and Blake were on that mission, the black piece of dust that was in my chest came out and created two others, a yellow one and another red one, and again the red one went through Yang’s chest and the yellow one followed the black one back into my chest,” I finished explaining and she just looks at me at a lost of word.

“And you expect me to believe that this dust is real because…” she started saying and trailed it of for me to answer.

“Because I was hoping that you would… know… it… and could tell me more about it… since it also gave me a dick,” I say looking at her with a frown.

“I’ve heard the myths of such dust, but it was never found so everyone just treat it like that… like a myth,” she answers now with a hand on her chin, in deep thought. “Do you think you can make it get out of your chest somehow?”

“I don’t think-” I couldn’t finish because she pushed me down on her bed and started taking off my shirt.

“Let me see,” was all she said before removing my shirt and bra and straddling my hips, giving some pleasurable pressure on my dick as I contained a moan from escaping my mouth. She started touching my chest around the area where the hearts went above my breasts.

“I told you it happened when I kissed Yang,” I repeat to see if that makes her kiss me. ‘Wait a minute the same thing happened when Yang walked in on me. I never had thoughts like this for anyone but Blake, but then when Yang walked in on me the thoughts started appearing, with the feeling of making her mine. After apparently we were meant to be just like Blake and me… would that mean that Weiss… maybe?’

She just looked at me straight in the eye before closing her eyes and lowering herself. I just look at her as she gets lower on top of me, until our faces were just about an inch apart. She stopped moving and just stayed there, I took the hint and moved the rest of the way kissing her. I look at her wide eyes, since she snap them open the moment our lips came into contact. She slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss back. I grabbed her by her hips and flip our position so I’m on top, making her gasp in surprise. I took the opportunity that her mouth was now slightly open and entered her mouth with my tongue.

We were making out furiously only stopping a few times for air, when our lungs couldn’t go on anymore. We broke apart panting heavily and I moved to trail kisses down her neck, making her moan. She starts to take of her jacket and kiss me when she discarded it completely. As I expected we were meant to be since the heart's got out of my chest when we separated from the kiss. Both, the black and the yellow heart, were out of my chest and started spinning creating another two, one red and one blue, the red one went through her chest and the rest went back in my chest.

“Wow,” she said looking at her chest then at mine and then she finally noticed, “Wait does this mean we’re meant to be?”

“Apparently,” I say and smirk at her. She looks at me and I can see a little bit of fear in her eyes. I lean down and start kissing and nipping at her neck. “Hey, since we are meant to be what do you say if you help me with this,” I say grinning my clothed dick with her pantis making her moan and squirm under me.

“Ok, but I-I’m not doing it because you told me o-or anything,” she said and give me the best glare that she could get and I chuckle at her failed attempt.

“Of course not, you’re doing it because you like me and want to,” I say looking at her straight in the eye and she blushed and looked away.

“So what if I do,” she murmured under her breath.

“Since when?” I ask hearing perfectly clear what she said.

“Huh? Since when what?” she asks looking at me.

“Since when do you like me?” I answer her going back to kiss her neck.

“Ahh- since we met. You treated me like a person you didn’t care that my father was rich. You still wanted me to be your friend,” she answers and I hug her.

“Awww, thats so cute,” I say and start taking off her clothe leaving her, delicious looking, body naked under me. “Everything of you is,”

I start touching and exploring her body taking note of all her pleasure points and making her absolutely drenched at the same time. She kept squirming under me and moaned suspiciously louder when the tip of my middle finger poked her asshole.

“Who would've thought that the biggest tsundere of the school has a taste for anal,” I whisper in her ear and chuckled when her cheeks got even redder. I took of the rest of my clothes off and she gasped when my dick sprang out of my boxers.

“It’s bigger than I thought,” she said and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well where do you want it?” I ask and grind my member between her petals coating it with her juices, to then poke her back entrance with the tip a little.

“Ahh… I want to feel that thing in my ass,” she answers and I shove it in to the hilt, barely a second after she said that, making her scream in pleasure. I moan and grunt ‘And I thought pussy was tight. Dang,’ I think closing my eyes shot.

“Damn, you’re so tight Weiss,” I say and start moving slowly. “I’m not hurting you right?” I ask and kiss her neck.

“No, move faster,” she said wrapping her arms around my neck. ‘This is funny, she was acting like a tsundere at the beginning. I guess that she is more honest during sex,’ I think and do as she said. By now we are a sweating mess, she is moaning out loud, and I’m grunting and moaning lowly.

“Ngh… Weiss… I’m c-cuming,” I say and start thrusting into her faster.

“AHH… inside… do it inside,” she answer and I kiss her full on her lips then, with one hard thrust, and my dick to the hilt in her ass I came. She screamed in pleasure and squirted on my abs. We stayed like that panting, trying to catch our breath, holding each other. She was trembling with the afterglow of her orgasm and I was slowly getting hard again.

“Guys we are-” started to say Yang before she cut herself off. Blake, curious of why she didn’t finish what she began to say, looked up from her book to see me and Weiss naked, she noted that the later had spunk dripping from her ass hole, and dropped her book.

“What the fuck is going on?” Yang asked getting over the shock of catching me and Weiss.

“Well it’s a funny story, that starts with us being meant to be and ends with us bangign,” I answer her question and rub the back of my neck in a nervous habit.

“Hey why don’t we have a foursome?” said Blake looking at us with a smirk.

“What?” asked Yang to Blake with a face that had ‘did you really just say that?’ written all over it.

“Well we left to plan when we would have a threesome but I think now is actually a good time for a foursome since Weiss is now with us as well and Ruby is still hard,” Blake explained closing the door and starting to undress and I looked down to see that I really was hard again.

“You can’t be serious,” added Yang looking at Blake undress and then looking over to Weiss and me, “Aren’t you going to say anything?” she asked me and I look at Weiss.

“Why are you looking at me? Blake is your girlfriend not mine,” said Weiss crossing her arms.

“Well yeah but what I want to ask is, would you join us?” I ask Weiss looking at her with a smile and she just stares at me.

“And why would you think I would?” Weiss asked back and I just smirk and lean in to whisper in her ear.

“Because it’ll be fun and I know that just the idea makes you wet,” I answer her.

“And how do you think you’re going to convince Yang?” she challenged whispering back.

“With a single look,” I answer her accepting the challenge. I look at Yang with a savage hungry look and she shivered and blushed before starting to take her clothes off too. Then I look back at Weiss with an ‘I told you so’ smirk. Weiss just stares at me and sighs then nods her head up and down.

Blake finished undressing and turns to look at Yang and sees her undressing as well.

“I thought you were against doing it now. What changed your mind?” asks Blake to Yang and Yang looks over at Blake.

“I- u-um- nothing!” was all Yang could manage out and her face turning slightly redder.

“Does it have to do with her kink? She never told me her kink,” Blake asks me walking our way.

“Something like that,” I answer and spank Blake’s ass when she is in range making her shiver and moan in pleasure. Blake starts dripping in the ground and blushes. “I didn’t know you had a thing for exibitionism,” I state looking at Blake.

“I- I didn’t either,” said Blake and blushed more.

“So Blake’s kink is masochism?” asked Weiss with wide eyes.

“Yep,” I answered with a smirk on my face and look at Yang, “as for Yang’s kink…” I start saying but stop and Blake and Weiss are waiting for me to say it. What they didn’t know is that I wasn’t going to be the one saying it.

“Umm I think we are waiting for you to say it Ruby,” said Weiss getting inpatient.

“Oh, I’m not going to be the one saying it,” I say and my smirk grows wider and Yang noticeably shivered. “Are you ready?” I ask Yang and she moved her head up and down in agreement. She went to her bed and pulled something out then walked towards us and knelt. Yang then showed that what she got at her bed was a collar, it had yellow rose petals and some of them were in flames and a cap that said ‘Ruby’s bitch’. She put it around her neck and Weiss’s and Blake’s jaw dropped and their eyes widen.

“Is it comfortable? Do you like it?” I ask Yang and she blushes when I stretch my arm and grab her chin for her to look up at me.

“Yes I like it, mistress thank you for buying it,” said Yang looking up and moving her head so my hand is rubbing her cheek.

“This is Yang’s kink?” asked Weiss still with her wide eyes.

“Yep, so let’s get started with this” I confirm and get up from the bed.

“How are we doing this?” asked Blake looking at me and I think for a bit until I get an idea.

“Blake lay down on the floor and Yang lay on top of Blake,” I say and they do as I told looking at me with curious expressions. “Weiss lay down on front of Blake and Yang’s heads,” I say and Weiss gets in position. I move towards them and knelt behind Blake and Yang, “since Blake was the last one to have some she is going to be the first one to get it,” I state and start rubbing my dick in her entrance.

Blake shivered and moaned when I entered her. I move my arms and wrap them around Yang and start using my hands to rub her petals in a teasing manner making her moan. Then I lean forward to start eating out Weiss who starts moaning and wiggling slightly.

I move downward and start eating out Weiss’s asshole and she moans louder. After a lot of licks and some spanks Weiss squirted her juices in my mouth, Yang squirted in my hands and Blake squirted and squeezed my dick while I pull out. I position my dick between Blake and Yang and cum with such force that my cum went through the little space between Blake and Yang’s breasts and to Weiss’s face.We laid there for a while recovering our breath and I stand up and sit on Weiss’s bed.

“Well… that was fun,” I say and smile at them as they rise to their feet.

“I guess it could have been worse,” said Weiss walking my way and sits between my legs. “But you’re right it was fun.” she said and smiled up at me and I smile back.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” I say and see Blake walking our way and sits on my right leg.

“I feel like cuddling now,” said Blake and started purring. I laid in Weiss’s bed and Blake snuggled close to me on my right. Weiss laid on top of me with her head under my chin. Yang just looked at me and I smiled and motioned her to join us. Yang smiled and started walking our way. When Yang got to the bed she laid and snuggled to my left side. After a while we all fell asleep.

****

The alarm went on the next morning waking us up we looked at the hour and Weiss, Blake and Yang all jumped from my arms and started running around gathering clothes and getting ready for something.

“Where are you guys going?” I ask and sit up with my pj’s that I put on when I woke up in the middle of the night. I walked to the door and hold it open for them. The first one to come out was Yang.

“I got with Nora to train in the gym,” Yang said and stepped close to kiss me goodbye. Then Blake came out.

“I have to turn in some books that I borrowed from the library, today is the last day to do it if I don’t want detention,” said Blake and kissed me goodbye. Then Weiss came out.

“My sister is in town and I promised her that we would get coffee and catch up with what has happened since I left home,” Weiss said and kissed me goodbye. They were on there way but they weren’t far when suddenly they all stop and look back at me. Then they come running at me and give me a huge hug.

“See you later,” they said in unison and then took off to their plans for the day.

*On the intersection some feets behind Ruby*  
“What the fuck?” said a girl with green hair that was watching the whole thing happen.


	4. Rose Garden

After Weiss, Blake, and Yang were out of sight Ruby went inside to her dorm and sat down. Oblivious of a green haired girl that saw the whole scene. Ruby sat by the desk and started thinking. ‘It’s funny how before Blake I thought that I would never find anyone to love romantically and now I have three people that I love very much and they love me back’.

While Ruby was thinking the green haired girl got a mischievous idea and left to her dorm to pick some things that she would need. When she got back she knocked on the door softly. Ruby from the inside heard the soft knock, that pulled her back to reality, and walked to the door. I opened the door to be tackled to the floor, I felt the stranger grab my arms and move them behind my back then heard a click that sounded a little too much like handcuffs.

The stranger walked to the door and closed it then turned around and I saw that it was a girl. She was slightly taller than me, her skin color was tan and had red eyes and green hair. The girl walked towards me and I started backing away from the girl as best as she could, but the girl just grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to my feet. When I was pulled to my feet I received the unexpected.

The girl kissed me full on the lips. I struggled to get away from the girl but with my hands cuffed behind my back, and the girl still holding me by my shirt, it was hard to do something to stop her and get away from her. The girl moved her free hand to my back placed it on my ass and pulled me closer also moving the hand that was holding my shirt to grab one of my boobs.

I moaned lowly much the girl's pleasure, but to her displeasure, I moved my head back freeing my lips and hit the girl on her nose hard with my forehead. The girl lets go of me and moved back a few steps, grunting at the pain from her nose.

“Who are you and why are you doing this?” I asked as I saw the girl rub her nose.

“My name is not important as for why let’s just say that after seeing those three girls so ‘loving’ towards you I got interested in you. Tell me, what could be so special about you that your whole team loves so much?” said the girl walking towards me and holding me by my neck and pulling me close.

The girl and I heard a click and thud of something falling to the floor, then I smirked which caused the girl to let go and back away. I moved my arms in circular motions and rubbed my wrists with my hands afterward. The girl tried to run away but I used my speed semblance to block the door and then I grabbed the girl and cuffed her hands behind her back and around the desk so that she wouldn’t stand up and leave.

“Let me go!” exclaimed the girl and tried to free herself but couldn’t and then asked, “How did you get those off anyway?”

I smirked wider, walked close to the girl and started to kiss her neck. The girl moaned lowly but quickly shut her mouth closed.

“We are in an academy to learn how to kill monsters and fight crime, I don’t know about you but I think knowing tricks like those can always come in handy, right?” I said in a sexy whisper that made the girl shiver and nipped at her earlobe gaining a moan. “Now what was it you said your name was?” I asked running my hands all over the girl's body to find her pleasure points.

Finding lots of points on her back I started pressing and rubbing different spots on the girls back making the girl a moaning mess and week to the knees resulting on her leaning on me. “E- Emerald,” answered the girl and arched her back making her body grind against mine.

Emerald felt something poke her waist and looked down to see a bulge in my pajama pants. Her eyes widen in shock and I smirked then whispered on Emeralds ear, “I think you’re seeing the answer to your earlier question”.

“Y- you have a- a…” Emerald started to say but didn’t finish because of the shock. I nodded and kissed Emerald. I felt that familiar burning sensation on my chest and it glowed. Three hearts appeared, one black, one white, and one yellow. Then those three began spinning and created two more one red and one green. The red one went through Emerald’s chest and the green one went through mine with the rest of the dust hearts.

Emerald just stared at her chest with a confused look on her face and then looked up at me silently questioning what just happen. I sighed and started explaining how I met Blake and what the dust signifies.

“So… I’m meant to be with you?” asked Emerald and looked up at me for confirmation.

“Apparently, but considering the way things are going I’m starting to think that depending on your preferences it may change your body or not, and marks those people that you decide to have a romantic and/or sexual relationship with,” I say and shake my head a little.

“You would like to have a ‘romantic and/or sexual relationship’ with me?” asked Emerald quoting me and blushing a little.

“I don’t really see why not. I’m already being shared by my team and one of them is my sister, another is a Faunus and the last one is the most well-composed students in the entire academy. I don’t think something worse or weirder would happen if you count the possibility of getting more people, and/or a teacher in as well, but you can be sure that they will all end up crumbling into a sweating and moaning mess under me. Including you.” I said whispering sensually the last part in Emerald’s ear.

Emerald shivered and moved her body as best as she could to form some kind of grinding motion. I groaned and growled in annoyance because of Emeralds actions and savagely assaulted her neck with my mouth. Emerald started moaning and threw her head back, exposing more of her neck for me to kiss, suck, and bite. I started undressing her and when she was completely naked I went to the things she had on a small backpack. In it, I found rope, candles, matches, a vibrator, and a whip.

I smirked and take out the rope, walking towards her I turned my smirk into an evil one and Emerald visibly shivered. When I’m by her I start tying her body with the rope looping it in a way that enhances her breasts and butt, and around her neck in a collar manner leaving the remaining of the rope like the leash.

“How do you know how to tie this?” asked Emerald surprised and I just go back to the back pack and take out a candle and some matches. I set the candle on top of the desk and lit it with one of the matches. I undid my belt and undressed, freed Emerald from the desk and laid her on the carpet.

“Now what do you think we should do?” I ask getting a confused look from Emerald.

“Mistresses normally don’t ask their sex slaves what to do,” Emerald said with an amused look on her face.

“So that is what you like, huh? You like to be dominated. To be controlled.” I say in a husky voice and she shivers against me. She nods her head but I want her to say it, so I say in a very dark voice “say it”

“Yes!! I like it when someone dominates me!!” yells Emerald and I slapped her across the face.

“I said ‘say it’ not ‘yell it’” I say, holding her chin so that she looks at me straight in the eye.

“I’m sorry mistress. Please forgive me, mistress,” whispered Emerald and I pull her to sit on her knees facing away from the desk.

I take the candle off the desk and walk back to Emerald. I move her head so that she is looking down and turn the candle letting the heated, liquid wax to fall on her back. Emerald cries out when the wax hits her skin and whimpers when the wax slides down. Once there is no more wax falling off the candle I turn of the fire and set it back on the table. I test the wax to see that the temperature of the room hardened it on her back.

I now go and take the whip, “I think now I know why there were so many pleasure points on your back,” I say.

“Pleasure points? May I ask what those are Mistress?” asks Emerald.

“That is what I call specific parts of the body where you get the most pleasure at. They can be anywhere, but considering how you like pain and bondage it’s no wonder that there are so many on your back. They are mostly hard to find because they don’t react under the same pressure for everyone.” I say and slap the whip to my side making her jump.

“W-what do you mean by pressure Mistress?” asks Emerald again.

“I mean that for people how like you who like pain it would require more pressure to the point to release pleasure,” I say and slap the whip on her back gaining a moan, part of the hardened wax fell off her back. I slap the whip on her back again getting the the same result, and keep on doing it until all of the wax fell off. “Now if you’re done asking questions let’s get to the main event.”

I sit on the chair by the desk and pat my thighs, signaling her to ride me. Emerald stands up and walks my way then she straddles me and aligns her entrance with my dick. Going down slowly she stopped when she was all the way in and then started slowly bouncing up and down my length. Emerald starts moaning as she picks up speed and starts moving faster. I start spanking her making her moan even louder and move faster making me moan.

Not able to take it anymore I stand from sitting in the chair and slam her on top of the desk and start roughly thrusting into her. She moans loudly and I align my face with her neck and bit it hard, sucking on it and living a big hickey. Being pinned to the desk Emerald couldn’t do anything, but moan loudly.

After some more minutes of me roughly thrusting into her and leaving more bite marks and hickeys Emerald came squeezing my dick in a way that almost felt like a massage, and then I came making her cum again. Once done I pull out and walk to my dresser to get some clothes, so I can go take a shower.

“Get dressed and leave but make sure to give me your contact info, so I can call you whenever I feel like it,” I say and start walking to the bathroom, but then stop, “Oh, and here. Go buy yourself a collar for me, that should be enough to also get a cap. Name’s Ruby by the way.”

She nods and I untie the rope and then free her from to cuffs. I get in the bathroom, and come out after I shower to see that Emerald and the things she brought with her were nowhere to be seen. Walking further into the room I see a note with her number and after saving it in my scroll I through it in the trash can. ‘What do I do now?’


	5. Red Blizzard

'I wonder... Didn't Weiss say that she was going to get coffee with her sister?... Doesn't coffee normally means cafes?... CAFES MEANS COOKIES WHY DIDN'T WEISS INVITE ME?' and with that fact thought   
I dashed towards Weiss's favorite cafe like a mad woman.

Once there I nearly burst in, but I didn't want Weiss yelling at me so I walked in like any other customer. Looking around for a bit I found them and walk towards them, looking at Weiss and her sister. 

'Whoa... that is Weiss's sister... she is so… gorgeous.' I take a seat next to Weiss and grin at her.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked surprised and put her cup of coffee down.

"Oh you know I remembered that you were going to have some coffee with your sister, and decided to join you and get me some cookies," I answer still grinning at her and then turn to Weiss sister, who was looking at me with a calculating stare, and introduce myself, "Hello I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm Weiss's partner and team leader."

"I'm Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister," she said politely and shook hands with me. I turn back to Weiss and pout at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Weiss trying, but failing, to suppress a blush from forming on her cheeks.

"You didn't invite me, what if I wanted cookies?" I say in a low tone sounding 'upset', and Weiss blushed harder.

"I-I was actually thinking of buying you some before I got back, but since you are here now why don't you join us? I will order the cookies you stay here," said Weiss standing up and walking to do as she herself just said.

"I have never seen her... react like that to anything before," said Winter starting our conversation.

"Well I sure am happy to hear that it makes me feel special... well more than I already am," I say and smirk a little remembering last night.

"Oh, and would you mind elaborating on that?" asks Winter with an eyebrow raised.

"Not at all, but I don't know if Weiss would appreciate me talking about our 'night activities' with you," I say in a whisper, my smirk widening and chuckling when Winter blush almost as much if not more than Weiss did earlier.

"I'm going to be so jealous if you were flirting with my sister while I went to get your cookies," said Weiss who re-took her sit at my right.

"So Weiss you didn't tell me that you not only had a girlfriend, nor that you already had intercourse with her as well. When did you get together? And when did you lose your virginity?" asked Winter making Weiss choke on air and start coughing.

“Umm… Uhh… Yesterday?” said Weiss sounding unsure.

“Yesterday? You both got together and had intercourse just yesterday?” asked Winter with surprise evident in her voice.

“And since Ruby was the one to make the first move on me I will let her explain the details, while I talk with her first girlfriend for therapeutic advice on situations like this,” said Weiss quickly leaving me alone with Winter after throwing me under the bus.

“You are, hopefully, not leaving out any details are you?” asks Winter with a smirk on her face.

I returned the smirk and proceed to tell her about how I met Blake and the dust that the shop owner gave me. When in the middle of detailing Blake and I’s first time I excused myself to the bathroom and Winter followed saying that she would accompany me so that she doesn’t miss any details. When I got out of the stall I see Winter adjusting a white collar with blue snowflake patterns.

“You’re a sub?” I ask surprised and she makes eye contact with me in the mirror, replying without turning.

“Yes, but no one has been able to put a leash on me yet,” Winter smirks and turns now facing me she leans on the sink before she continues, “I like to be a bad girl, and no dom has been able to keep up with me or keep me in check.”

“Oh really well it just so happens that the next person to come to me is not just my sister, but another sub, just like the girl from this morning too actually, so wanna try me?” I say walking towards her with a smirk and pull lightly on her collar, bringing her face closer to mine.

“I definitely wouldn’t mind, but you being so confident makes me wonder what kind of big toys you have,” Winter said in a sultry tone and leaned in to kiss me, but I lean back.

“Who said trying me gave you permission to kiss me?” I said with an almost evil smirk and Winter gave me a surprised look.

“Well you sure know how to get in character,” Winter said with an amused smile.

“Yeah, well take a guess who hasn’t,” I say turning her and grinding my dick between her ass cheeks after slipping it out of my pants.

“Wait! You weren’t kidding when you said you grew a dick!?” Winter whisper-yelled in surprise and tries to turn, but I keep her there and pull down her pants and panties.

“Why would I lie about that?” I say rubbing my dick on Winter’s wet slit making Winter shiver from pleasure and get even wetter, “Oh getting turned on at being teased in a technically public area?”

“You have no idea how exciting it is to do something like this in a place like this,” said Winter who moaned lowly at me poking her entrance with my dick.

“Are you sure? I am about to do it with you, but there are no harts getting out of my chest to indicate that we could be meant to be so I don’t know whether to still do it or not,” I say pulling away and letting go of Winter who turned and tackled me into a stall, stealing a kiss from me.

As I was about to separate us and give her a few spanks, I felt that familiar burn in my chest before it started to glow. All of the harts got out and started spinning forming two more one red and one white. The red one got inside her chest and the white one got inside mine last after following the others.

“I guess this means you get to fuck me real good and hard,” said Winter seductively.

“Really? I’m still not sure. What I am sure is that I don’t hear any begging,” I say with a smirk on my face.

“Mmmm, please mistress fuck me as good and hard as you can,” Winter moaned into my ear as she pressed her front on mine.

“Well that doesn’t sound genuine at all,” I say still having the smirk on my face as Winter turns and leans her front on the locked door of the stall, presenting her ass.

“Please, please mistress fuck me as much as you want,” Winter says with a seemingly pleading look.

“I’ve seen better,” I say simply making Winter’s eyes widen in surprise at me being able to see through that.

Winter paused for a minute, trying to think of something to get away with what she wanted. After not finding anything she clearly gave up and turned before dropping down to her knees and lowering her head.

“What can I do for you today mistress?” Winter asks her voice leveled and calm.

“I think a blowjob would be good for now. You should hurry though, we’ve been here for a while and something tells me Weiss is going to be back soon. Pluss our drinks and food are getting cold. If they aren’t already,” I answer and Winter nods her head in confirmation before scooting closer and liking the underside of my dick from the base to the tip and then putting the head inside her mouth.

Winter kept her hands on her lap never moving them, not even twitching. As she started to bob her head up and down someone came in and went to a stall on the other side of us. I move my finger in a circle while in a horizontal position and then put it vertically on my lips signaling her to continue, but to stay quiet. Winter responded by taking me deeper and starting to deepthroat me.

After a while whoever came in went out and I grabbed the back of her head. Pulling Winter’s head further down my shaft I blow my load directly in her stomach then I pulled back till just the tip was inside her mouth and let her taste the last few ropes of cum. Winter’s eyes widen and then when I’m done cumming I pull out completely before adjusting my clothes right.

“So how do I taste to you?” I ask and smirk devilishly at her.

“Like the best treat in the entire world,” Winter responded full of confidence.

“Oh really? But let me guess… you were a desperate and inconsiderate whore and drank all of my cum and didn’t live some for me so that you could prove that statement,” I say with a smirk and Winter’s confidence shatters entirely. “I guess we’ll have to wait 'till next time to see if you can fully please me.”

“Yes mistress,” says Winter before adjusting her clothes. We get out of the bathroom and walk to the table to see Weiss, who glared at me the moment she laid eyes on me.

“Harts?” she asked me and then turn to glare even more at Winter who just blushed as red as a tomato.

“Yep,” I say and sit down next to her, “I also forgot to tell you that some sub tried to rape me this morning but I put her in her place also hart.”

“We’ll talk in more details with the other,” said Weiss in a sigh.

“Alright,” I said shrugging my shoulders and eating my cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone thanks for waiting for this chapter, but now you all have to make a very, very important decision... what will the next chapter be?
> 
> Write your votes on the comments, by putting the number and a kink to go with the person. I'll give everyone two weeks to do it and don't worry this is just to help me decide which one to do first so I'll get to the other one right after I post whichever one won.
> 
> 1) Ruby goes looking for Yang at the gym and gets it on with Pyrrha.  
> 2) Ruby goes looking for Blake at the library but finds Glynda instead and helps her to then get rewarded in the privacy of her office.


End file.
